Future
by Evowizard25
Summary: Several years in the future, the Coopers still have a lot going on. Sly and Carmalieta's kids have stumbled into a real treasure hunt that, along the way, could have many surprises for the lot of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A red fox raced through a museum. He looked almost like a normal fox, but had black markings around his eyes that looked like a mask. He also had three black rings on his tail. He had neat, short, gray hair on his head. Jonathon Cooper ran after the thief. He traveled through the corridors, in hot pursuit. He pulled out his walkie talkie. "I'm on the suspect's tail. Block the exits." He turned it off and put it down. The thief kept running, until he came across a dead end. Jonathon smiled when he saw it. He raised his shock pistol at the thief. "Freeze. You're trapped."

The thief put his hands into the air and turned around. He was a red gecko. He was smiling. "Ah, if it isn't inspector Cooper himself. Why am I not surprised."

"Shut up, Sylvanus." Jonathon said. "You're going to jail, whether you like it or not."

"Well, I'll have to honestly say not." Sylvanus said. He put his hands down. "Now excuse me, I have an escape to pull off."

Jonathon laughed. "How. I have the building surrounded. There is no escape from me now, Sylvanus. The law has finally caught up with you."

Sylvanus laughed. "The law could only catch me is if I decided to let it." He jumped onto the wall and hung there. "And I don't feel like it." He climbed up. "Goodbye Inspector. I'll leave you to brood over my escape again." He called down to him.

Jonathon growled. He raised his pistol and took a few shots at him. He dodged them. _'Why must I keep forgetting that he can climb walls?' _He thought. He pulled out his walkie talkie. "The suspect is on the roof. I repeat, the suspect is on the roof. Detain him." He put it away. He saw some hooks and ledges that led toward the window. He interlocked his fingers and cracked them. _'Sometimes, I love having a thief for a dad.' _He thought. He jumped onto a hook on the wall and kept propelling himself, from place to place. He finally got onto the roof.

When Jonathon got up to the roof, he found Sylvanus waiting for him. He had his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "So, you finally made it. It took you long enough." He said, before yawning.

Jonathon raised his pistol. "Thanks for waiting for me. I'll be glad to take your sorry gecko hide back to jail." He said.

Sylvanus rolled his eyes. "Don't you get it? You won't do that. You've been tailing me for years now and you have never got me. Why don't you just give up?" He said, rather irritated.

"I have made a pledge that as long as I live, as long as this body breathes, as long as I exist, I will apprehend every single law breaker I come upon." Jonathon said. "Including you."

"Wow." Sylvanus said, looking a loss for words. "That's quite a pledge."

"Yes." Jonathon said, nodding. "Yes it is."

Sylvanus regained his usual smile. "Well, it seems your pledge is not totally perfect." He jumped backwards, over the ledge.

Jonathon ran over to the side, but jumped back as a small helicopter flew upwards. He saw Sylvanus smiled and give him a salute as he flew away. Jonathon growled and shook his fist at him. "I will get you one day Sylvanus." He yelled.

"Seriously." He heard Sylvanus call out. "Get a hobby or something." That was the last he heard. Police helicopters hurried after them, but he doubted that he would be caught.

Jonathon quickly descended from the building. He was scowling as he approached his partner. He was a large alligator. "So, Sylvanus escaped you again, didn't he?"

Jonathon looked at him. "No." he said, heavily filled with sarcasm. "What would make you think that?" He started to growl. "Other than the fact he's not here and I'm left sulking about how he escaped again."

"You know, maybe you do need a vacation." His partner said, opening the door to the car for him.

"I won't, until Sylvanus Donnovan is behind bars for life." Jonathon said, before getting into the car. His partner closed the door and went over to the other side. He opened the door and got into the driver's seat. "Now, just drive, Drake."

Drake sighed. "You know, maybe Sylvanus is right." He said, remarking on how much the villain had stated that. "A vacation would be good for you."

"My mom never took a vacation." Jonathon said, crossing his arms. "She vowed not to rest until she caught Sly Cooper."

"But didn't they get married." Drake pointed out.

Jonathon winced at the comment. "Not the point." Drake just rolled his eyes and drove to the station.

Once they reached the station and got inside, Jonathon heard a familiar voice. "It seems Sylvanus got away again." It said.

Jonathon turned around to face his mother. "Yes." He said flatly.

"Well, that is disconcerting, but it can't be helped." Carmalieta said.

"Disconcerting." Jonathon said. He raised three fingers. "Three years, mom. Three years I have been chasing him and have nothing to show for it." He lowered his hand.

"You have an excellent track record." Carmalieta said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Jonathon, you are the finest officer I have. You've captured and stopped villains that even I couldn't have handled."

Jonathon lowered his head. "But it all means nothing." He looked up at his mother. "As long as he is walking around free, I have failed at my job."

"Your job isn't everything." Carmalieta said. She raised his face to look at her. She gave him a kiss on his forehead. "You have to enjoy life as well."

Jonathon sighed. He turned and walked to his office. "Thanks mom." He called back.


	2. Chapter 2

Drake watched from around the corner, as he saw Jonathon looked at the charts. He was plotting Sylvanus's course, again. He shook his head. _'Jonathon really needs to get out once and a while.' _He thought. As he went out of the room, he came face to face with Carmalieta. He was a little taken aback, jumping up slightly into the air. "So, is he going over the charts?" She asked. Drake nodded. She sighed. "We really need to get something else on his mind." She sighed. "If only Sly were here."

"Isn't he off trying to stop those gang lords in Mexico?" Drake questioned. She nodded.

Just then, a sweet voice spoke up. "Excuse me. I've got to deliver Mr. Cooper's coffee." The two turned to see a bunny girl. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She was a sweet person, always nice and polite. She did most of the office work, such as paper work, or bringing people things. In this case, it was coffee, quite hot coffee. They stepped back to let her through. "Thank you." She stepped inside. "Your coffee, Mr. Cooper." She said, as she placed it on the desk. Jonathon turned around. He just stood there gawking. "Will there be anything else?"

Jonathon blinked and then shook his head, as though he awoke from a trance. "No Jillian, that is all." Jillian nodded and then walked out. Jonathon watched her walk out, and then went back to his charts.

Carmalieta and Drake had witnessed that scene. They looked at each other and they knew each had the same idea. "I've got a great idea." They said in unison.

Jonathon looked at his charts. He had his chin cupped in one hand as he stared at them. _'Sylvanus, oh where art thou.' _He thought. He sometimes wondered why he kept looking at these charts. He had several times thought he had figured out where he was hiding. Then, like a slap in the face, he would be proved wrong. Sylvanus was a ghost and he was certainly no Ghostbuster. "Hey, you look like you need a break." His mother said behind him.

Jonathon turned around to face her. "Well, maybe I do." He said, while sighing. "I'll get him one day." He then walked over to a picture of Sylvanus and glared at it. "One day soon, I swear it." He picked up his cup of coffee. He took a sip. "I'll just go to the lounge for a moment, then back to work. Crime never takes a rest and neither shall I." He saw his mother sigh, but ignored it.

"I was wondering there is a policeman's ball tonight." She said. "I would very much like it if you would go."

Jonathon tapped his chin for a moment, before shaking his head. "Nah, an inspector never leaves his post." He said, as if reciting a well confirmed fact.

"Please, for your mother." She said, giving him the puppy dog stare.

Jonathon covered his eyes. "Uh, uh, it's not going to work on me this time mother. Father may still fall for it, but not me." He tapped his head with his free hand. "An inspector learns." He took a step to the side, but caught on the leg of a chair. He fell down to the ground. He raised his arm and lifted a finger. "Okay, you win. I'll go to the ball tonight."

Carmalieta shook her head. "I keep telling you to watch where you're going." She said, before walking over and helped her son up. She brushed off the dirt from his clothes. "Now go get your nice uniform on. I want you to look your best."

"Yes mother." He said, sighing all the while.

**(Sometime later)**

Jonathon had taken his mother's advice and got his dress uniform on. He always did as she said, even though he was a full grown adult. When he had first taken the job, some of them had joked about him being a mother's boy. He soon taught them not to make fun of him. Drake greeted him at the entrance. "Jonathon. Glad you finally made it. I was worried you wouldn't show." He said.

Jonathon smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said. _'Well, for most of it.' _He thought. He then walked out into the room. The ballroom was quite large. The room was beautifully decorated. _'Maybe, this is just what I needed.' _He thought. _'Still, I can't dance. A drink will do me good.' _He went over to the snack table and poured himself a cup of punch. Before he could take a sip, he saw his mother walk up to him. She wasn't alone.

Carmalieta smiled at him. "Ah, Jillian, you know my son Jonathon." She said.

Jillian nodded her head. "Yes, I see him pretty much every day." She said.

Jonathon was just staring at his mother, shocked by this turn of events. _'What is she doing?' _He thought. "Well, I'll leave you two alone." His mother said, before walking away. He looked to Jillian. He took a sip from his cup.

"Would you like to dance, Mr. Cooper." Jillian said.

Jonathon stared at her for a moment. "Okay, but call me Jonathon." He said and then mentally winced. _'Did I go too far?' _He thought. This thought was wiped away by her next actions.

Jillian smiled and took his hand. "Okay, Jonathon." All those things together, made his heart melt. _'Thanks mom.' _He thought. They went onto the dance floor and danced to the music. They stayed together for each of the songs, unwilling to break the pairing.

**(Carmalieta)**

Carmalieta smiled. _'My little boy is growing up.' _She thought, as she watched them dance across the dance floor. Just then, an orderly came up to her. "Mam, there's a break in at the museum." Carmalieta's eyes suddenly widened. _'Oh, no.' _She thought. _'Sarah's still at the museum.' _"Shall I inform Inspector Cooper?"

Carmalieta looked over to her son dancing, looking happy as ever. She sighed. "No, I'll go myself." She started out.

Drake was in the doorway, with a girl on each arm. Once he saw Carmalieta stroll out of the ballroom, he got out from them. "Excuse me ladies." He said, before walking up to her. "Something happened."

Carmalieta nodded. "Someone broke into the museum." She said, with fear etched into her words.

Drake's eyes widened. "But your daughter was still working their tonight." Carmalieta simply nodded. "I'll go fetch the car." Drake said, before running off.

**(At the museum)**

Sarah sat behind her desk. The lamp on the table was the only source of light in the room. She leafed through her notes, to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. _'Been a slow day today.' _She thought. When she didn't find anything wrong or missing, she put them inside the left side top drawer. Her shock pistol got in the way, so she lifted it and put the papers under. She kept that pistol just in case someone ever broke into here. _'Like that would ever happen.' _She thought, closing the drawer. She then walked out of the room and locked the door. Once she turned around, she came face to face with a red gecko. She instantly recognized him from her brother's photos. She opened her mouth to scream, but the thief put a hand over her mouth. She then cursed herself for leaving the pistol back at her desk. "Shh, keep quite." Sylvanus said. "Now, I'm not going to hurt you. So, when I lift my hand, will you be quite." She nodded. He lifted his hand.

Sarah pushed him away from her. "Get away from me. I don't have anything worth stealing." She said.

"Wow, wow." Sylvanus said, while putting his hands up. "I don't steal from pretty young ladies."

Sarah lifted her nose in the air. "Flattery will get you nowhere with me. I'm just going to have to call my brother. I'm sure he will be delighted to get his hands on you."

"Brother?" Sylvanus said. His eyes widened. "Your brother is inspector Jonathon Cooper?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes, one of the finest. So, I would suggest you leave before he arrives."

Sylvanus stayed put and scratched his chin. He looked at her for a moment, before smiling. "Sure, I'll leave, but not without one thing." Sarah looked at him. She was about to ask him what he wanted, before he pulled her into a kiss. She struggled to break free for a moment, before submitting. She closed her eyes and lifted a leg. He pulled back and smiled. "Thanks for the gift." He said, before running off. Sarah stood still, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Her eyes fluttered open. _'He kissed me.' _She thought. _'My brother's worst enemy just kissed me and I liked it.' _

**(With Sylvanus)**

Sylvanus ran over to a small glass case. Inside was an ancient roman vase. He pulled out the keys he had pilfered off the girl during their kiss. He smiled. _"Who says one can't mix business with pleasure." _He thought. _'An added bonus is that she was Jonathon's sister. Oh, how I can't wait to tell him.' _He put the key into the keyhole in the small glass door. He opened it up and took out the vase. _'Job complete.' _He thought, as he examined it.

"Hold it right there." A voice called out from behind him.

Sylvanus turned around. He smiled. "Ah, Mrs. Cooper, it's nice to meet you." He said. "I'm a good acquaintance of your son."

"Well, you're going to meet him soon, while behind bars." Carmalieta said, while pointing her shock pistol at him.

"Ah, that sounds fun, but I have places to be and people to meet." Sylvanus said, before bowing. "So, I bid you adieu." He turned around and ran for it. Carmalieta shot at him, as he fled. He picked up his receiver. "Calling, Kyle, do you hear me?"

"I here you loud and clear, Sylvanus." Kyle said. A shock blast whizzed by the communicator. "It seems you have your hands full."

"Well, what can you say?" Sylvanus said. "His mother is a better shot." Just then, a shock blast hit him in the other arm. He let out a short scream of pain. "Those things sting." He said, moving his hurt arm to his side. "Do you have everything ready to get out?"

"The Armored truck is ready to roll." Kyle said.

"Good." Sylvanus said. He finally saw the opened window. He picked up speed and jumped through the window. He landed on top of a armored vehicle. He swiftly went through the passenger's window into his seat.

"Took you long enough." Kyle said. He was a white and black ferret.

"I got side tracked." Sylvanus said. "Now drive." Kyle started off. Sylvanus decided to take a look in the back. He broke into a smirk, before going back into the front. "Say, this vehicle wouldn't have been going to the bank, would it?"

Kyle smiled. "Well, I had to get something to take your sorry hide out of trouble." He said. "I just got one with perks."

Sylvanus smacked him in the back and laughed. "What would I do without?" He said.

"Live life out in a prison cell." Kyle said.


End file.
